Desde este momento
by Angie Jb
Summary: Song fic presentado en la GF 2017, inspirado en el vídeo que hizo Candy-Albert (Oka ojisama) en un aporte conjunto ALSS-CAHA Porque, siempre te estaré esperando...


**"DESDE ESTE MOMENTO"**

Songfic inspirado en el vídeo de **Candy Albert (Oka Ojisama)**

 **From this moment, (Shania Twain)**

Guerra Florida, Abril 2017

ALSS-CAHA

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

* * *

" _ **Solo juro, que siempre estaré ahí...**_

 _ **A través de la debilidad y la fuerza, la felicidad y la pena…**_ _ **te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón…"***_

* * *

Dicen que las cosas suceden por una razón. Que todo está dicho.

Yo, después de pensarlo mucho, creo que las razones y los motivos nos rodean todo el tiempo, pasando frente a nuestros ojos como pequeñas motas de polvo que revela un rayo de sol.

Lo que nos sucede o lo que no, acontece por una, dos o decenas de razones. El verdadero milagro es abrir los ojos y mirar. Estar ahí, y comprender. Saber…

La noche está limpia de nubes pero apenas veo el sendero porque la luna solo es un gajito blanco de luz. Bueno, realmente no importa. Conozco cada piedra del camino de memoria y además, he aprendido a caer sin llegar a aterrizar plenamente en el suelo, ¡me he tropezado ya tantas veces! Siempre hay un árbol del cual puedo sostenerme…

" _ **Siempre hay un árbol del cual puedo sostenerme"…**_

Con este último pensamiento me detengo un poco a tomar aliento, en tanto me recargo con la palma de mi mano extendida sobre el tronco firme de uno de los pinos azules en la vereda... Si. Lo recuerdo bien, éste árbol lo plantó él. Y aquel, y los dos de allá también. De pronto, la memoria me traslada y me veo a mi misma agobiada por el calor, trayendo limonada desde la casa, en tanto él se afana en aflojar la tierra alrededor de los cajetes de los arboles recién plantados.

 _ **\- ¿Para qué sembrarlos tan cerca de la casa, Albert?**_ – le pregunté sin entender porque habiendo tanto espacio, se había entercado en sembrarlos casi sobre el camino

 _ **\- Pues no sé Candy... Es una corazonada…**_ \- había dicho mientras me sonreía y detenía su mirada en la mía.

" _ **Una corazonada y muchos árboles para sostener mi caminar…"**_

Repito esa frase y una vez más le encuentro sentido a sus ideas descabelladas. Ideas que de todos modos, en su momento, no hay manera de rechazar. Nunca he podido, ¡lo reconozco! Aunque todavía me resisto a reconocerlo frente a él, ya sabe que lo sé… Así sea un par de segundos, me desarma por completo siquiera soñar en su mirada posada sobre la mía. Mi mayor debilidad, el temblor de mis rodillas, el fin de cualquier discusión… su mirada en la mía…

Automáticamente humedecí mis labios. No importaba cuan enojada estuviera con él, sabía que en tanto resistiera sus miradas insistentes sobre mi cuello podía librar cualquier discusión, sostener cualquier argumento. Pero, ¡ay de mí! Nunca he sido tan fuerte. Y la verdad, francamente me alegro.

Alzo la vista regresando al presente. El ocaso se acerca demasiado rápido, y con él llegará Albert, puntual, como siempre atravesando este ramal del Avon, justo ahí, por el sur. Para tener todo listo, necesito apurarme aunque de cualquier modo no voy muy lejos. Mis travesías nocturnas son cada vez más cortas.

 _ **\- No debe tardar**_ -me repito - _**de un momento a otro, llegará.**_

Con la pequeña canasta colgando de mi antebrazo, sigo caminando con calma unos pasos más allá al llanito que alcanza a iluminarse lejanamente por la lámpara del porche. Saco mi manta y la extiendo sobre el prado con cuidado. No hace frío, más bien un poco de calor, pero una nunca sabe. El atardecer y la noche traen de pronto rachas de viento muy frescas, aunque por lo pronto apenas alivian este clima de mediados de abril. Con todo, se está mucho mejor aquí afuera que dentro de la cabaña. Y justo esta noche no podía ser de otra manera. Es una ocasión especial.

Hace unos años, solía mirar el cielo como ahora pero sentada en las ramas de un árbol. A veces sola y muchas otras veces con él. Extraño esa sensación de ingravidez pero, por ahora elegiré permanecer sobre el suelo firme.

 _ **\- No, no. No me reclamen: saben que no subiré, pero desde aquí abajo las podré acompañar**_ – murmuro categórica al susurro que provocan las ramas de los árboles al chocar entre sí, mientras me invocan descaradamente.

No me convencerán, les digo sintiendo la brisa sobre mi espalda. Ni siquiera los voltearé a ver, insisto para convencerme a mí misma, porque bien sé que sería capaz de intentarlo, y quizás en un santiamén (muy probablemente en más de dos) estaría instalada en una rama, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío.

La frescura y el rumor del Avon, testigo de tanto desde que nos mudamos a Escocia, me transporta de una rama del padre árbol a una pequeña barca y a la visión del agua turbulenta que corría inmisericorde alrededor del bote, haciendo que perdiera de vista el horizonte, el cielo, el suelo ¡todo!, y que terminó su camino abrupto con un espantoso salto hacía el vacío… ¡No puedo evitar estremecerme! ¡Aún ahora! Siempre que este recuerdo me invade, termino aferrándome a su mano, a su brazo, pegándome más a su pecho mientras dormimos, cuando vamos caminando, y si él no está cerca, por lo menos termino diciendo su nombre al viento, llamándolo.

Estaba segura que no saldría viva de ese abismo. Si, sé que la palabra "abismo" puede sonar exagerada ahora, más producto de mi imaginación o de mi miedo, pero no lo es. Literalmente, caí a un abismo obscuro y rugiente de agua helada. Luego morí, y entonces, quién sabe cómo volví a nacer al calor de una mirada intrigada y a una sonrisa amable… No lo supe entonces, pero lo he ido entendiendo tiempo después. He renacido ya bastantes veces entre sus brazos…

En el prado, perdida en tantos recuerdos, estiro las piernas sobre la manta elaborada de cientos de retazos de colores, que él me regaló aquella vez, cuando siguiendo otra corazonada llegó a casa y la puso sobre mis piernas, aduciendo que así estaría más cómoda al sereno del atardecer. La manta… Poco a poco la lista de objetos que son ahora mis tesoros, no caben ya en un alhajero. Mi alhajero es mi hogar, es mi mente, son mis hijos, mis amigos… pero sobre todo somos los dos.

¿Cómo es que siempre al atardecer, me pongo más sentimental y cursi?

Pero en fin. Tanto divagar me distrae y perderé el punto, la sorpresa. Esta vez quiero sorprenderlo. Albert llegará y yo no estaré lista para recibirlo por no enfocarme. No debe tardar, me repito haciendo otro intento por concentrarme.

Hago un recuento mental de cómo lo recibiré en casa. Del asado y la sopa de patata en la cocina que esta vez no ha quedado cruda, quemada o salada. De cómo adorné la tetera de la tía, con un ramo de flores que recogí cerca del sendero, en los márgenes del Avon. Para terminar, de su ropa de cama que descansa sobre la mecedora en la habitación, con unas ramitas de romero entre sus dobleces, para que su aroma le otorgue un sueño placentero. Todo está listo…

Hoy no es un día como cualquier otro después de todo.

Acerco la linterna y abro un poco más el flujo del combustible lo que aumenta el tamaño de la flama y de la luz que me rodea. Luego con mucho cuidado, saco de la canasta mi último cargamento de tesoros: un montón de papeles amarillentos, amarrados por un lazo rojo que ha visto ya mejores días.

Son sus cartas. Sus preciadas cartas, sus palabras.

En desorden, las extiendo frente a mí una a una con extremo cuidado, dejando las frases todas sueltas. Libres…

* * *

"… _ **A partir de este momento, mi vida ha comenzado**_ …"*

Repito la línea haciendo eco de su voz, porque al re leerla invariablemente también lo escucho como si estuviera junto a mí, leyéndola en voz alta.

La primera… con esta frase empezó la primera carta que me envió desde Canadá, luego de cedimos y confesamos este sentimiento mutuo que ya era tan evidente… Cierro los ojos y toco apenas la carta como si pudiera absorber todavía más cariño del que ya me ha dado. Ahí está él, con su caligrafía decidida, marcando un parte aguas en mi vida… Y tenía razón, asumo sin dejar de sonreír… A partir de ese momento, mi vida comenzó…

Como suelo hacer en estas fechas, empiezo a leer al azar cualquiera de sus cartas desde la primera hasta la última para reencontrar los rastros de los votos que jamás dejó de profesarme, aunque no me los repitiera… aún en silencio.

* * *

"… _ **justo al lado tuyo, es donde pertenezco…"***_

La frase resalta subrayada con cuidado en otra de sus cartas, casi en la despedida, justo antes de prometerme que volvería en primavera a Pony, donde yo lo esperaba con el vestido blanco colgando tras la puerta, listo para usarse…

 _ **\- El tiempo marchaba tan lento**_ -, me dije sonriendo

Aquella mañana él apareció al fin por la colina, agitando la mano fuera del auto. Su cabello se agitaba con el aire, y sonreía abiertamente mirándome tan solo a mí. Yo grité su nombre con medio cuerpo asomado por la ventana de mi habitación, y luego me introduje y salí corriendo del hogar hacia el auto que se detuvo de tajo unos metros antes. No olvidaré jamás la forma en la cual me recibió entre sus brazos, arropándome y besando mi cabeza, mis mejillas, mis labios. Estaba tan contenta que no podía decir nada, solo sonreír, sonreír y abrazarlo nuevamente. Lo había extrañado tanto, no sé ni cómo describir cuánto. Esa tarde, con los azares resbalando por mi cabello, prendidos de su solapa, bailamos a los pies del padre árbol, en un sueño imperdible.

La siguiente carta era una de mis favoritas. Desde San Francisco. A ese viaje no pude acompañarlo, porque debía reposar cuanto pudiera antes del nacimiento de Alexander. Mi bebé, nuestro primer bebé…

* * *

"… _**Tú y yo, jamás nos separaremos…"***_

Tomo esa carta suspirando con fuerza. Justo lo que necesito escuchar ahora. Abrazo contra mi pecho ese pedazo de papel como si pudiera revivir el tacto de sus dedos a través de sus palabras, ¡y no cualquier palabra! El nunca escribía a la ligera, como sus besos jamás fueron efímeros, ni sus abrazos pasajeros. No hablaba por hablar, sus palabras nunca fueron un desperdicio. Cada una, era una promesa, una intención que rara vez se perdía.

¿Será que lo idealizo? ¿Será que estoy tan perdidamente enamorada que no veo sus errores? ¿Será que ya no me importa, si es un monstruo o un príncipe, o ambos?, me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír…

* * *

"… _**Justo al lado tuyo, es donde pertenezco…"***_

¡Cuánto nostalgia!

Se me escapa un suspiro triste, muy a mi pesar. Esto es una celebración, me repito, tratando de ignorar el frío nocturno que al fin llegó y que empieza a dolerme en tanto recorre mi espalda. La noche ya está aquí, no sé qué hora es, pero definitivamente es tarde... Lizzette, la menor, llegará temprano mañana con los niños y me reprenderá si me encuentra aquí, fuera de la casa, esperando el nuevo día otra vez.

En realidad, esperándolo a él.

Las lágrimas que ya lloré por tanto tiempo, humedecen mis ojos inevitablemente, pero solo un momento, porque sé que finalmente él ya está aquí… He escuchado sus pisadas sobre los escalones, y luego recorriendo el breve sendero a mis espaldas, hasta donde lo espero.

 _ **\- Albert, no sé decirte cuánto te extraño –**_ digo sin voltear a verlo.

Empiezo a recoger mis cartas, ordenándolas nuevamente con sumo cuidado, uniéndolas con el mismo lazo rojo de seda que guardé del primer ramo de flores que me regaló, en nuestro primer aniversario. Un día como hoy, cuando el sabor de sus brazos recorría mi cuerpo interminablemente.

* * *

" _ **A partir de este momento, tanto como viva, te amaré.**_ _ **Te lo prometo… tanto como viva, te amaré…"***_

Sonrío recordando sin necesidad de leer una de las últimas cartas que me escribió, antes de partir a ese viaje, desde mi regazo. El viaje del cual ya no regresó…

…del que ya no regresaste…

Me levanto no sin esfuerzo, y de pie ante Venus, la luna, la cabaña, el lago y el recuento de mi vida contigo, levanto mi copa al infinito para para saludar y brindar al cielo, en este nuevo aniversario sin ti.

 _ **\- Te extraño Albert, querido mío…**_ \- repito en voz alta y clara, en esta especie de ritual que realizo año con año, esta invocación que he armado desde que partiste – _**Te extraño y te espero cada día, porque sé que mientras te recuerde, tu no morirás. Porque sé que mientras vivas, me amarás…**_

Tu aroma me envuelve completamente respondiendo a mi oración. Estás aquí. Realmente estás aquí como lo prometiste. Y vuelvo a sonreír con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos envejecidos ante el roce del viento sobre mi mejilla ajada, porque estás conmigo, y no es que esté loca ni senil. Es que te siento, verdaderamente te siento cubriéndome con tu abrazo hecho a mi medida… Verdaderamente…

* * *

"… _ **y por tu amor daría hasta mi último aliento,…**_ _ **A partir de este momento, tu y yo nunca nos separaremos…"***_

A estas líneas de una de tus cartas termino aferrándome y devolviendo la promesa que nos hicimos desde el principio. Mis últimas palabras dirigidas a la noche siguen siendo para ti…

 _ **\- Hasta el último aliento amor mío… …Y como todo lo que me prometiste lo haz cumplido, sigo esperándote amor…  
**_

* * *

Nota del autor.

Este songfic, lo hice a partir del vídeo alusivo al mismo tema de Shania Twain que realizó CandyAlbert (Oka ojisama). Así, el relato acompaña al vídeo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

Corresponde al relato 29 entre las historias alternativas que he escrito hasta la fecha, con el único fin de suspirar y compartir esta locura (otra vez). Cualquier parecido con otros fics, songfics o similares, es mera coincidencia. Este relato ve la luz en abril de 2017, en la Guerra Florida ¡cual debe! Gracias.

* Letra de la canción citada


End file.
